Fairy Tail Espionage Guild
by Leon Draecon
Summary: AU: A story where Team Natsu are infamous agents working for Fairy Tail to stop crimes all around Fiore. On one mission Natsu meets a new girl he feels compelled to save. Eventually he starts to feel weird around her like never before. Join Natsu and Lucy as they end wars before they start and save the world from itself. NALU. Lemons in later chapters. Other pairings are possible.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Don't own Fairy Tail, I own the plot of this story but if I owned FT Nalu and Grayza would be cannon**

Fairy Tail Espionage Guild

"Alright Salamander you got 8 minutes, we need to find the egg and be out of here by then, remember your instructions. You need to steal the egg and escape unseen; use of deadly force is authorized. You know the layout and we'll be over the drop zone in 30 seconds. Gray will be waiting for you on the other side of the compound to extract you." An older yet experienced voice said into the one known as Salamander's earpiece.

"Ha I only need 5 and tell snowflake he better be ready for me" he said as he pulled down a black balaclava.

"Alright then good luck"

Another voice sounded on the planes speakers as the hatch opened.

"You're clear for jump Salamander, and please don't overdo it this time, we really need all of the reward money" the strong yet feminine voice sounded.

"No guarantees" he laughed as he jumped from the plane before closing his eyes and feeling the wind rush past his face. He was dropped at 10,000 feet and was gaining speed fast; if it wasn't for Wendy's troia pills he would've been puking his guts out before he even got on the damn plane. The muscular yet lean individual was fully clad in black except for a scale patterned white scarf that was tucked in to prevent it from falling out. He prepared mentally for yet another mission, he had a feeling he would have to kill again but it wasn't something he enjoyed doing, none of the members of Fairy Tail particularly did but all accepted it as necessary for their job. As he quickly lost altitude he silently recounted a prayer.

"I pray for you God to watch over me and forgive me for what I am about to do and what I have done for I have sinned." He was a very religious person despite having murdered many people, he saw the murders as benefiting the world and figured perhaps praying would help him feel better after killing people who had lives of their own.

As he neared the ground he deployed his shoot and landed safely on the ground where he could see lights a few hundred yards away from in between the forest's thick shoots of pine trees. He let out a deep breath as he limbered up in the crisp night air.

"Drop successful" he spoke holding his finger to his ear before he cocked his silenced pistol and checked to make sure all his gear was in check.

"Alright then the egg is sitting in a safe in the drug lord's mansion, if you feel it necessary to kill him it's your choice." The feminine voice said once again as he checked his shotgun to make sure it was still in one piece after the drop.

"Roger that Erza I'm heading in now" he said as he pulled on a pair of black gloves

"Oi, fire breath don't be late this time and don't make me have to bail your ass out again." Another voice sounded in Salamander's ear piece again causing him to smirk mischievously.

"That was once Ice Princess and what about all the times I've had to haul you back to the guild unconscious?" he received no response as he quietly climbed the chain-link fence before hiding behind a truck parked on the grass while simultaneously trying to avoid the spotlights stationed around the compound.

"You got two tangos behind the tank to your left and eight in the building ahead of you." Another girl said.

"Thanks Levy I'll take out the two left and then proceed into the building" he whispered.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean it would be easier to go around and then enter the mansion from the basement." Levy said from the computer where she was the eye in the sky.

"You know how hothead is he's reckless and a fool" said Gray.

"Hey no fighting over the intercom especially when we're on a job." Erza yelled into Salamander's ear piece causing the two bickering agents to shiver in fear.

Salamander moved from behind the truck until he was just behind the pair of men who were currently smoking cigars as they chatted about the woman they had just been with. He noticed their guns propped against their tank and proceeded to pull out his knife before putting his hand over the mouth of the first and stabbing him in the heart. The second realized what was going on as he tried to draw his sidearm but was stopped as Salamander withdrew his quicker and lodged a bullet in his brain.

"They're down moving up to the building adjoining the mansion." He said as he wiped his knife on one of the mercenary's jackets before sprinting quietly to the door where he could hear muffled voices.

"Man how long is this prick going to expect us to watch over his stupid egg? It's been three months and-" his complaining was cut off as silenced gunshots rang out through the air before Salamander heard the soft thud of bodies hitting the ground.

"What the? Erza are you sure we're the only ones who took this job?" Salamander asked as he peered in threw the window where he could see blood splattered on the wall and several bodies on the ground.

"Positive Natsu why?" she asked

"'Cause I wasn't the one who just killed those men in the building" he answered as he forced the door open quietly, he didn't see anyone else so he moved deeper into the building.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"I'm pretty sure I would know if I killed anyone or not" he answered with a snort before entering the mansion and hiding behind one of the many pillars. The room was large and circular with a large staircase in the middle leading up to the second floor where a single mercenary laid with his back against the balcony talking on the phone.

"Shit that means a rogue agent is in there with you. Alright everyone abort the mission I repeat abort, Natsu get out of there rendezvous with Gray at the east end." Erza said sharply into his earpiece.

"No way we're Fairy Tail, we can't just let someone rogue ruin the reputation of the strongest espionage guild in Fiore" He whispered.

"Natsu that's an order get your ass out of there!" Erza yelled.

"Sorry no can do" he said before turning of his earpiece. He knew he was going to get it from the scariest woman in Fairy Tail but he had to meet who this rogue was and no way was he going to get beaten to his prize.

"I'm in the dark now." He mumbled to himself before skillfully scaling the pillar next to the mercenary. When he reached the top he swung back to grab onto the ledge silently before pulling himself up, he quietly put his hands on the man's head before twisting. When heard a loud crack he knew he was successful and gracefully leapt over the bar towards the room where he knew the egg was hiding.

When he reached the door he put his ear to it to try and see if anyone was already in there, when he heard voices he closed his eyes to try and listen better.

"You thought you could steal my egg? I'm sorry but you see, that request we put in was fake, I never really stole that egg from my friend, we both agreed Salamander and his friends had fucked up enough of our slave deals and wanted him gone so we put in that fake request and requested him specifically." A man maybe in his twenties said.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I have no affiliation with Fairy Tail." A girl spoke. Natsu looked through the keyhole to see a man with blue hair and a red tattoo on his forehead pointing a gun at the girls face. He recognized the man instantly as Bora of Prominence, a devious slave trader and drug lord. The girl sat in a chair with her hands bound as other men stood around them holding fully automatic machine guns.

Natsu realized he was going to have to attempt a breach if he was going to get the girl out of there, he didn't know her but he felt compelled to save her, it was his fault she was captured and could possibly die. He hardly ever pulled breaches solo so he mentally prepared himself before getting a flash bang ready and pulling out his shotgun.

"Here I go" he said to himself before he opened the door forcefully as he threw the flash bang in temporarily blinding the men inside.

"What the?" one said before he was blasted with a shotgun shell. Natsu dropped the shotgun after the one shot and pulled out his pistol finishing off the rest. As the dust cleared he could see Bora with his gun to the girl's head whose features he could now see clearly. She had long blonde hair that was pulled into a side pony tail, she had smooth, pale skin that was blemished from what looked like blows from Bora and his crew. Blood was caked in her hair and a black eye was starting to form. Despite this she was seriously pretty, at least to Natsu, her gear was amateurish yet good enough to get the job done. Salamander didn't really have much time to admire anything else as he had his pistol aimed at Bora.

"Who are you? Leave or I kill the girl!" Bora said trying to back up into the wall.

"You do that and you're dead" Natsu replied as he quickly pulled off his mask revealing a head of wild pink hair. "I am Salamander of Fairy Tail and if you want to get out of here alive let her go!"

"Why should I? I have regular patrols every 5 minutes you'll be found and killed if you try to escape." Bora replied with a smirk while the blonde had a terrified look on her face. Natsu had a plan but it was risky and could possibly do more harm than good.

"I can just kill you and then the girl" Bora smirked a he pointed the gun towards Natsu. As his finger tightened around the trigger a shock of astonishing pain shot through his left hand as the blonde girls teeth sunk into the rough flesh.

"Aaaaaaaah! You Bitch! Y-" Bora was cut off as he slumped to the ground, the girls bite gave Natsu the perfect chance and he didn't waste it. A silenced shot had rung out and Bora was now dead on the floor. The girl stood off to the side holding her arm where blood was gushing from a long, open wound down her forearm.

"Thanks, are you ok?" Natsu asked as he put his weapon away and began to walk towards the girl with his hands up "I'm not going to hurt you, here take this" he said as he handed her some bandage from his pocket.

"T-Thanks" she murmured as she wrapped her arm in the gauze.

"We need to get out of here but first, why are you here?" Natsu asked.

"I-I heard about the egg that Bora supposedly had stolen and I've been living on the streets for a few years now and though I… I could use the money" she said glumly, she knew that it was his job and didn't want him to think she was purposely trying to interfere with his job. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it's a miracle they haven't heard my first shotgun shot but it's only a matter of time before more show up" Natsu replied as hauled the bodies into a closet.

The pair were interrupted as two men walked in the room, to hide Natsu and the girl dived into the closet with the bodies. Unfortunately they had left Bora lying on the floor and of course he was found.

"Shit he's dead" the one said.

"I knew I heard a gunshot in here, look around they might still be hiding" said the second as he aimed his gun walking about the room.

"Hey blondie you got any guns on you?" Natsu whispered.

"My names Lucy and no they confiscated my weapons when I got caught!" she whisper shouted. "What about your pistol?"

"I'm out and if I use my shotgun now they'll definitely hear" Natsu replied.

"Aaron look at this, there's blood along the floor pointing to the closet!" the first said.

"Ah shit…" Natsu swore under his breath. He pulled out his shotgun and kicked the door down blasting the men away before they could even fire. Unfortunately the blast was heard by everyone in the compound as an alarm sounded across hundreds of speakers.

"Just great…" Natsu mumbled "Come on let's get out of here"

"Right behind you" Lucy replied as she grabbed a gun from the body of the one named Aaron.

The two ran from the room and out the door from where Natsu entered, immediately encountering showers of gunfire causing them hide back inside the building.

"Damn it!" Natsu said. "Alright give me some covering fire, if there not dead within 60 seconds leave me and head to the north end where you'll see a man named Gray. Follow him and he'll lead you to safety."

"I can't just leave you!" Lucy yelled.

"Fine but don't get mad at me if you die" Natsu replied as he looked out a window. "Go"

Lucy started firing in the general direction of the assailants as Natsu ran from the door and behind a truck so that he was just underneath the balcony from which the men were shooting from. He climbed up from the side and vaulted the railing with impressive agility. Lucy had finished firing by now to not hurt Salamander and had run behind the truck. There were three men on the top but Natsu took out the first with his shotgun before throwing his knife into the chest of the second. The third raise his gun but Natsu disarmed him with a swing from the shotgun which was now empty. The two proceeded to fight hand to hand until the man made a fatal mistake, he pulled a knife and sliced Natsu along his left abdomen but he quickly recovered and countered by impaling him with his own knife.

"Alright let's go I just hope Ice Freak is still waiting for us" winced as he jumped down holding his side.

"Natsu you're hurt!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm fine, and how do you know my name?" Natsu asked as the two ran towards the far side's gate.

"You're the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail, I-I've always wanted to join them and I've heard a lot about you" she blushed as they hid again from more men before Natsu threw knifes at them.

"Wow I guess word is starting to spread about my immense talents" he smirked in reply earning a playful punch to his arm.

"Apparently you're also extremely reckless and get into fights with Titania a lot" she said as the two were now hopping the fence.

"Oh shit! I forgot about Erza!" he exclaimed as he turned his earpiece back on.

"Goddammit Natsu! He's gonna get himself killed!" he hear Erza shout.

"It's alright Erza I'm fine we're heading out now, tell Gray to be ready" Natsu said as he and Lucy dodged more bullets while they ran into the forest.

"I'm right here flame head" he heard a voice say from behind, he turned to see his rival standing with goggles on his head while two motorcycles laid propped up against the trees.

"This is Lucy there's no time to explain we need to get out of here!" Natsu shouted as he gestured to Lucy.

"Fine. Erza, Natsu's here we're heading out now, we've also got some cargo" Gray said as he held his finger to his ear.

"Come on Lucy hop on" Natsu smiled as he swung his body over the motorcycle. He just prayed to god those pills would still be working.

"Are you sure you can ride? I mean you're hurt pretty bad" Lucy replied with concern despite clambering onto the bike herself.

"I'm fine. Gray let's go!" Natsu shouted.

"Alright calm down pyro!" Gray yelled as he hopped on to his own customized bike. "Follow me" he continued before revving the engine and taking off into the night.

"Hold on Lucy!" Natsu said as he too took off into the night dodging trees and trying to keep sight of Gray in the dark.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" Lucy asked. She had gotten in to the compound via car but since Bora and his men caught her and made her talk returning to the car was out of the question.

"Just come on you said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't ya?" Natsu asked as he looked over his shoulder earning a shocked look from the blonde causing him to chuckle. "So let's go!"

"Alright!" Lucy shouted as she smiled and the two sped off into the darkness of the forest.

**AN: Thanks for reading, if you found any mistakes even a misplaced coma tell me it can only help. Also should I have Natsu as a religious assassin? I might change it if I don't like where the story is going with him. Let me know what you guys think is best. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Don't own Fairy Tail (I wish I did so Natsu and Lucy would have had thirty-three babies by now lol).

"Natsu what are you doing here!" Lucy yelled from her desk as the pinkette hoped through her window. "Can't you use the door!?"

"No" he replied as he plopped down on her sofa.

It had been a week since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and things were turning out great for her so far, she had made many new friends and even found a nice apartment all to herself. Unfortunately Natsu thought of it as a new apartment for himself as well, ever since Lucy joined he was always teasing and bothering her. When she questioned him about his reasons for always asking her to pay for food at the guild and such he said it was so that she could pay him back for saving her life. In reality he wouldn't admit it but he found the time he spent with Lucy enjoyable and relaxing.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to take a job with me." Natsu asked as Lucy raised her head from her writing.

"Sure I guess… I need to pay rent soon so…" She replied.

"Great!" Natsu said with a smile. "Unfortunately it's an S-class so Erza and ice boy are going to have to tag along" he continued with his voice laced with disappointment.

"Anyways it's here in Magnolia so you shouldn't have to pack anything but we'll be leaving later on tonight!" he shouted back as he hoped down from Lucy's windowsill.

"Use the door!" she shouted after him as she ran to look out the window to watch the pink headed boy disappear amongst the afternoon crowds.

He heard Lucy shout after him but simply waved his hand and continued walking to the guild, taking short cuts and such until he stood before the buildings large iron gates. He took a deep breath before walking past and kicking the guilds doors open revealing a sight to behold. Chairs were flying everywhere, booze was stained on the walls and pillars and he could've sworn he heard someone singing old McDonald had a farm.

"There really is no place like home" Natsu said with a smile before walking off to sit at the bar.

"Hello Natsu!" a woman said as he watched a contest between Gray and Erza. The two were throwing knives at a target from about 20 feet away; they were trying to see who could be the most accurate while also doing the coolest tricks. It was a game Natsu himself had played many times despite not really fancying the use of throwing knives when on a mission.

"Oh hey Myra" he said as he watched the white haired beauty pour him a drink.

"Here you go the usual" she said handing him the dark liquid with a smile before grabbing another glass and beginning to clean it with a rag.

He nodded in thanks before chugging the strong alcohol in one gulp. However, before he could hand the glass back to Myra a blade whizzed through the air before shattering the glass in his hand leaving him with a few minor cuts.

"What the hell was that for!?" he shouted to the black haired assailant.

"I just wanted your attention. Did you get Lucy to come with us?" Gray asked as he subconsciously removed his black polo.

"Of course, I told her we'd pick her up later" he replied smashing his forehead into Gray's.

"Excellent Natsu, Master Makarov said we'll be paid a million jewel in total so it should be more than enough for Lucy's rent" Erza said as she watched the two rivals throw insults. "Gray your clothes" she continued causing the near naked male to exclaim in shock.

"Shit! Where did I put them this time!" he shouted before leaving an annoyed Natsu. Since he was unable to vent his frustration on Gray he decided he needed someone else to fight.

"Hey Erza fight me!" he shouted as his eyes landed on the red head. The whole guild went silent waiting for the inevitable beating Natsu would receive. "I can beat you this time and prove I'm strong enough to be S-class." He shouted as he took a stance signalling his intent to truly go forth with fighting Titania.

Lucy strode to the guild in silence as she marveled at the picturesque city known as Magnolia, the buildings were old yet regal and almost everywhere one could look there were vendors selling goods that ranged from toys to weapons. The townspeople were no small matter either, they were extremely proud people who were very accepting of newcomers and such. Surprisingly they also happened to take great pride in the espionage guild of Fairy Tail that operated out of the city's limits.

As Lucy got to the guild's doors she was surprised not to hear any fighting or swearing or… well anything that would signify conflict really. So curiously she pushed the door open only to be shocked at what laid before her. Currently two spies of Fairy Tail were engaging in intense hand-to-hand physical combat but it wasn't the fighting that shocked not just Lucy but the entire guild, it was how the two were fighting. It was accepted guild-wide that Erza Scarlet, codename Titania, was the scariest and most powerful female in Fairy Tail. Even Lucy despite being a new member quickly learned how to act around her. Unfortunately Natsu being as reckless as he is was always challenging her and always getting beaten to a pulp. Yet somehow the pink headed agent was actually winning against Erza.

Natsu was currently delivering blows with pinpoint accuracy while Erza was struggling to keep him in check. Despite this Erza actually had a smile on her face at the passion and skill the boy was showing to fight her. She knew what a talent he was at the guild and even though he wasn't S-class he was easily one of their top agents. That didn't mean however that she was going to just submit, she was going to wait for the perfect opportunity to counter against Natsu. Thankfully it came quicker than expected as Natsu noticed Lucy walking into the guild in her usual outfit (AN: Outfit after the 7 year time skip, she'll always be wearing this except when I state otherwise) and small bag slung over her shoulder filled with things she thought she would need.

"Oh hey Luc- GAAAHHH!" he was cut off as Erza roundhouse kicked him in the jaw sending him flying into the bar. Satisfied with winning Erza walked over to Natsu then casually dusted him off before taking a seat next to him and engaging in a conversation with Gray.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted running over to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but did you see me? I was actually winning!" He replied excitedly despite having a painful looking red boot imprint on the left side of his face.

"Yeah and then she also saw you get your ass kicked again by Erza" Gray laughed as he overheard Natsu and Lucy's conversation. He was actually kind of envious at how Natsu had nearly beaten Erza, Gray himself had challenged Erza when he was younger but quickly learned to stay clear of her after numerous humiliating losses.

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu replied curtly before turning back to Lucy.

"So are you ready then? We'll leave soon but wait for the cover of night, the job says we have to investigate some kind of suspicious looking warehouse where Gramps think something bad is going on." Natsu stated as Lucy took a seat next to him.

"Yeah I'm ready, I think I have what I need… it's just… do you really want me to accompany you on this mission Natsu?" Lucy asked sincerely earning a confused look from the pinkette in question.

"Of course! We're partners now, why would you ask something like that?" Natsu answered excitedly as he swung his arm over Lucy's shoulder causing her to blush slightly.

"Well I'm not as strong as you or Gray, I can't run as fast and my gear isn't top of the line like the rest of Fairy Tail's." She replied sadly. It was true that most of the members could afford the best gear money could buy due to the many jobs they received but this was Lucy's first mission so she was forced to still use her basic equipment.

"That's silly of you to say, you're strong I saw you against those guys at Bora's. I mean sure you got caught but if it wasn't for you I would've been caught and be dead right now." Natsu said as he forced Lucy to look at him. "Besides that's what friends are for, to make up for any weaknesses, to make us stronger." He continued with his signature smile.

"T-Thanks Natsu…" she said happily as she turned to conceal her burning cheeks.

"No problem" he replied happily looking to the guilds doors.

"Wait… since you said you would be dead if I hadn't been caught… doesn't that make us even?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I guess it does" Natsu replied closing his eyes smiling.

"Then what the hell are you making me pay you back for!?" she shouted obviously pissed at how she was spending money on him for nothing.

"Uh… because you're a nice person?" Natsu replied nervously.

"Forget it I'm done treating you, you can pay for your own food from now on" she said crossing her arms and looking away to emphasize her point.

"Awwww… Lucy please? I thought we were friends" he said as he pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes that he hoped she couldn't resist. When she refused to meet his gaze he started to fake crying. "Lucy hates me!" Natsu wailed. "Please?" he begged again.

"Ugh… fine" she replied somewhat embarrassed by her new friend.

"Alright!" he shouted pumping his fist in the air. "Well it's getting late anyways we should get going now you guys." Natsu added as he got up from his seat before he was quickly followed by Erza and the rest of his team.

"Wait!" they heard an older voice shout from the second floor. "You four I need to speak with you!"

"Ah man what is it now Gramps!?" Natsu groaned eager to get back out in the field.

"You four will not be taking that quest" Master Makarov answered from above.

"Master may I ask why?" Erza questioned.

"Team Shadow Gear will take care of the warehouse quest. I have a special request of you four." He replied walking down the stairs.

"What is it?" Gray questioned cautiously.

"You four will be going on a quest that was specifically asked of you from the head of the Fiore government." Makarov said as murmurs started up around the guild about what the quest might be.

"The head of the government!?" Lucy asked in shock.

"That's fine by me Gramps just tell us where we're going!" Natsu yelled as he pounded his fist and hand together.

"You four… will be heading to Crocus"

AN: Cliff-hanger! Don't worry I'll explain what the quest is in the next chapter, I'll also update sooner since I'm on spring break. I didn't really like this chapter till I got about halfway through and then I felt it got better. Sorry if you were disappointed by a lack of action in this chapter the next will have more I just wanted to develop some characters a bit especially some of the minor ones. Also I included Erza being almost beaten by Natsu because in the anime even though Erza always beats Natsu I'm pretty sure against Jose she said that Natsu was stronger than her. Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
